


doropetra day 2019 drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Day 2019, Drabble Collection, F/F, Post-Time Skip, route agnostic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles written for the prompts for DoroPetraDay 2019. 5 drabbles of Dorothea thinking about Petra and 5 drabbles of Petra thinking about Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Dorothea's thoughts on Petra

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DoroPetra Day! The prompts I'm using are battle - charm - thorn - sea - distance. I personally have only gotten their supports on the Blue Lions route but I'm hoping since their paired ending doesn't differ between routes, that what I write could apply to all routes.

_Battle_

Dorothea hated fighting. She always wished for battles to end as quickly as possible. She only fought because she had people she believed in, not because she found any joy from battle.

Despite this, Dorothea enjoyed watching Petra in the heat of battle. With braids flying, Petra danced around her enemies, tormenting them with multiple quick strikes. The sight was absolutely stunning. It was as if the goddess of battle, if one existed, had descended and taken the form of a beautiful princess from Brigid.

It was beautiful, captivating, and Dorothea would never tire of watching Petra in those moments.

_Charm_

Dorothea knew most of the tricks for charming people, so it was surprising how quickly Petra charmed her. Dorothea spent many nights wondering just what it was about Petra that caused Dorothea to fall in love with her. Although Petra was a beautiful princess, Dorothea had just been looking for a friend.

What Dorothea found was someone whose honest words were more stirring than the finest Fodlan songs. She found someone who wanted to be with her because she was Dorothea and not because she was the opera singer.

Petra charmed her with true goodness, and it made Dorothea warm.

_Thorn_

When Dorothea first moved to Brigid, she worried about what her presence would do to Petra’s reputation. She knew the people of Brigid would look at her with suspicion. Did they think she had seduced their princess in order to leak out secrets of Brigid? Dorothea wanted people of Brigid to love Petra just as much as before.

Petra was not having any of this. “If they cause you any harm, they are not worth my time,” she told Dorothea, and pulled Dorothea, blushing and all, into her next meeting. Afterwards, Dorothea never worried about being a thorn to Petra.

_Sea_

Dorothea would consider a trip across the sea with Petra to be a lovely excursion if she just didn’t feel so sick from all the rocking. She gripped onto the railing and looked out at the blue expanse. Petra stood next to her and put her hands over Dorothea’s hands.

“The sea is kind of like you,” Petra commented. “It’s beautiful, powerful, nurturing…”

Dorothea chuckled. “Maybe I can grow to like the sea after all,” Dorothea replied with a smile. Maybe she could also grow used to this rocking. If it kept Petra by her side, it wasn’t too bad…

_Distance_

After a visit from their friends, Dorothea joined Petra in their bed and felt a wave of nostalgia. She recalled the first time she ever saw Petra, the first time she ever talked to Petra. There used to be a huge distance between them. Dorothea was an orphan turned songstress, a commoner with only one talent to save her, while Petra was the perfect princess of a foreign land. To think that two girls who were so different could now be lying together sharing warmth.

Dorothea kissed Petra and embraced her tightly. There would be no distance between them tonight.


	2. Petra's thoughts on Dorothea

_Battle_

Petra was groomed for battle, so much of her fighting style was instinctual: anticipating, evading, and counterattacking with a quick flurry of strikes. Her strength was her speed and her skill rather than raw power.

However, there was no way she could miss the instances when Dorothea cast Meteor. When Dorothea sang and cast it, the shear power that manifested was astounding. It was terrifying and beautiful.

Petra could not ask for anything better than Dorothea’s support on and off the battlefield. Therefore, Petra would do everything in her power to protect her Dorothea, for such beauty should not die.

_Charm_

Dorothea is an amazing dancer and an amazing singer. Even Petra appreciates this, but that was not how Dorothea charmed her way into Petra’s heart.

Dorothea charmed Petra with her genuine offer to help her, her genuine desire to share with her. The others wanted to learn about Brigid because it was new to them, but Dorothea wanted to learn about Brigid to make Petra warm and happy.

Even now, when Petra can speak good Fodlan, she finds Dorothea learning Brigid. It excites Petra to have another language to share. She can’t wait to say “I love you” without translation.

_Thorn_

Once Dorothea and Petra had started their relationship in earnest, Petra began to overhear more and more nasty rumors about Dorothea. Some of her classmates even warned Petra about spending too much time with Dorothea. “Dorothea is like a rose. She’s beautiful but watch out for her thorns,” they would say.

Dorothea was certainly as beautiful as a rose, but Petra only finds a woman who deserves something good after all her hardships. If Dorothea had thorns, they pricked only those who did not appreciate her. Besides, Petra did not mind some thorns. She would love and cherish Dorothea regardless.

_Sea_

Petra often found Dorothea looking out at the sea, but when she greeted Dorothea, Dorothea always gave smiled and focused on Petra’s business. Still, Petra worried that Dorothea missed her life in Fodlan.

“No, I’m actually very glad to leave that place behind,” Dorothea replied when Petra voiced her concern. “It’s more like I miss our friends.”

When was the last time they saw their friends? At their wedding? “You are longing for them?” Petra wondered. “We should invite them to visit.”

Dorothea blinked. “Oh, yes we should.”

The brilliant smile on Dorothea’s face would make the hassle worth it.

_Distance_

When Petra first arrived at Garreg Mach Monastery, she was just focused on learning about the Empire and about Fodlan. She wasn’t really thinking about making friends, but Dorothea changed her mind quickly. Dorothea welcomed her and breached their distance, making Petra feel more and more comfortable, until she almost considered Fodlan her home. However, it was really Dorothea who was her second home.

So when Dorothea accepted Petra’s invitation to stay in Brigid, to marry her and live with her forever, Petra could not feel any more warm, because now she had her two homes in the same place.


End file.
